


A Captain meets a Pilot

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Series: Apparently D23 was a blast [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pinto Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't get his mind off of Zach (as usual) But fun loving and gregarious Oscar is pretty sure he can distract Chris...at least for a few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain meets a Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I own nothing (duh) 
> 
> Did any one see this picture of Pine and Issac with JJ Abrams? You know, where JJ is off in LaLa land and they're gazing longingly into each other's gorgeous faces?   
> (http://comeoncurly.tumblr.com/post/137536708813/oscar-and-men-bonus-gazing-at-chris-pine)  
> Well, I image searched it and realized it was from D23. Good event for Pine. Or rather, for me...because this is the second story I've written involving Chris Pine and Disneyland. 
> 
> Thirdly...There is no thirdly. I was just trying to sound important.

“Do you want a drink?” Pine was startled. He’d been staring past the party, hoping to god that no one was going to recognize him and feel the need to conversate. But he wasn’t that disappointed to look down and see Oscar, the delightful actor JJ had introduced him to earlier that evening. Chris knew a little of his work, but it wasn’t until he’d met him that he’d understood exactly why JJ had become so utterly enamoured by him. In all honesty, he’d missed being the golden boy now that JJ had moved from Trek to Wars. But, two minutes after meeting Oscar, he couldn’t blame JJ. Guy could charm the gloomiest of Guses into feeling better. He even had Pine smiling after a few minutes. It might have been the most fun he’d had in weeks, so of course Oscar had to excuse himself quickly to go handle something on a phone someone was shoving in his face. Chris took the opportunity to cordially slip away as well. Less entertained perhaps, but at least relieved to be left alone for a while. 

Small talk was tedious for him. He hadn’t been feeling well since...well, since ever maybe, but definitely since Trek had wrapped and he hadn’t had a good excuse to see Zach everyday. Not that he’d had much of a chance this time anyway. He felt that he’d been pushed from interview to set to party like a mad man lately, and he wasn’t sure if it was actually true- was he having a busy season, or was he just growing tired of this lifestyle...or this life in general?

What did he have to complain about, though? He was surrounded by some of the most talented, beautiful people on the planet. And he could be, whenever he wanted. Why did he have any right to feel this bad, when everyone in the world wanted him right now. Well, everyone in the world but Zach, maybe. 

“So...I guess that’s a no.” Oscar says, and Pine shakes himself back to reality. 

“Me?”

“Well, I’m not talking to the barstool.” He says. Chris does a quick look around and realizes that he is the only one standing at the bar. 

“Grey Goose on the rocks,” Chris asks the bartender. Oscar smiles at her. 

“Same for me,” He says, making sure to look right in her eyes when he takes the drinks from her. He walks to a standing table a few meters away and puts down Pine’s drink, waiting for him to follow. 

“Thanks.” He says, taking a healthy sip from the glass. Oscar finishes his own sip before responding. 

“No problem. It was an open bar. But still...No problem.” 

Chris laughs. It sounds stupid the second it comes out of his mouth, but he’s already started, so he feels the need to go through with it. He grabs his cup as soon as he’s finished laughing and takes a big gulp. Oscar looks out at the crowd who are all congealing into smaller groups. The only people not finding their group were those, mostly couples, making their way to the exits. 

“Crazy night, huh?”

“Yeah.” Chris steals a glance at Oscar, who’s still looking at the crowd. How the hell does he look that...nonchalant? What the fuck is his problem, acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world? And why the hell did Chris care? Maybe the lucky bastard didn’t have a care in the world. Not everyone was as miserable as Chris. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Oscar asks. Chris isn’t sure he’s heard him. He looks over and Oscar is swishing his ice around, his complete attention apparently captured by the clinking sound it made against his glass.

“God, yes.” Chris says, and Oscar carelessly drops the cup on the table, and springs into action, grabbing Chris’ hand and barely giving him enough time to ditch his own glass before they’re out a side door and into an alley. The cool (well, for LA) air is calming, soothing, something about it makes Chris feel so much more relaxed. Or perhaps it’s just Oscar, pressed up against him as his back presses into the heavy door behind him. 

There’s nothing he can do to stop himself from laughing at the absurd turn this night is taking. And then, Oscar looks at him and it’s all Chris can do to bend his head just so and kiss him, and since he finds the fortitude to restrain, Oscar pulls him down just a little and presses their lips together and for just a second nothing hurts. 

They stare at each other for a second, then Oscar’s hand goes for his belt, and Chris follows his lead as he walks backwards into the coverage provided from the stairs back up into the club. He presses Oscar into the wall while kissing him, then pushes his hands aside to continue undoing his pants. 

There isn’t time for thinking of this romantically. Someone was bound to walk out, whether it be to look for them, or to find the same spot for the same reason. Chris had no intention of getting caught in a precarious position as he kneeled in front of Oscar’s open trousers. He effortlessly pulled out his cock, and Oscar let out a low moan as Chris swallowed him down, quickly setting a pace that was bound to finish him post haste. When he was done, moaning a little louder than Chris would have liked (considering how many people were still inside), he pulled Chris up, shocking him again by pressing his lips on Chris’ hard. 

He was quickly on the ground. Chris attempts to protest, but before even a syllable is off his tongue, Oscar’s pushed Chris by the hips against the concrete slab behind him. His fingers dig into his sides, then trace the top of his pants to the button, and effortlessly unclasp it. Chris puts up his arm, hitting a metal bar and realizing that what he’s pressed up against is the stairs back inside. He grabs onto the bar and squeezes it as Oscar pulls out his cock.   
“Jesus Christ, Pine.” He says, looking up at him, brown eyes filled with what might be glee. Chris merely shrugged. It wasn’t the first time someone had been pleasantly surprised by his size. If it hadn’t been so dark, Oscar might have actually been able to see him blushing. But it wasn’t important that he see it with his eyes, he could still tell. 

Chris took a fraction of a second to look up at the sky, and in that time, Oscar wrapped his lips around his cock. Chris moved back from the cloudy, useless sky, and looked down at the only star he wanted to focus on at the moment, who was currently giving him what was definitely one of the best blow jobs of his life. He catches himself before he yells out. This was harder than it looked. To distract himself, he grabs the bar behind him, and holds tight. He runs his free fingers through Oscar’s hair as Oscar pulls the living daylights (among other things) out of him, leaving him breathless and ready to fall over. 

He moves off him, stands back up, and smiles with pouty bruised lips. It takes Chris a beat to compose himself enough to stop staring. Another to coax his hand off the railing to help him readjust and get decent. Well, not decent. But at least not obscene. By the time he’s zipped up his fly and checked to make sure his shirt’s not open, dirty or ripped, Oscar’s comfortably leaning on the wall, attempting to see anything in the sky. 

“You think anyone is looking for either of us?” Chris asks. 

“Probably you.” He responds. 

“And you.” Oscar shrugs. 

“Eh. Could be.” He walks around Chris and towards the stairs. Chris grabs him by the arm, but then doesn’t know what he was going to try to say to him.

“Thanks.” Doesn’t sound like enough. But it’s the only word he’s got. Oscar moves out of his grasp easily, and smiles down at him as he takes the stairs.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says while he opens the door. “Catch you around.” 

Chris watches him leave, hears the loud thud of the door, and makes his way around to the bottom of the stairs, where he sits, looking up again. It was futile, there was no chance he was going to see anything over the clouds that night. And he didn’t know what it would mean if he could. 

He just sat there, staring, hoping that eventually, he’d be able to make sense out of something, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, my wife encouraged this (she is a bad influence on me) and then she read it and she said "It was supposed to be romantic! I want to give Pine the world!" 
> 
> Personally, a blow job in an alley seems like just the right amount of romance to me. But since I got it wrong...there might be a second chapter. We'll see how romantic I can be. 
> 
> No one is going to read this because there is absolutely no fandom for this weird pairing. Hi people who are either in love with Oscar or Chris enough to click on weird shit! 
> 
> It's half way through January...is that too late to make a new year's resolution? My resolution is to become the queen of pairing Chris Pine with random people. Since I already apparently hold this crown, it shouldn't be that hard to keep. 
> 
> What am I rambling about? Thanks for reading!


End file.
